Lithuania's Storage Room Cleaning!
by xXNaidaXx
Summary: When Liet cleans out his basement, he doesn't find toy soldiers, instead he finds memories of who he used to be. Can a lost possession help Gilbert bring out the "Old Toris" that he remembers? No pairings. Very minor sword-fighting violence, and a little history lesson at the end!


Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I wouldn't need to be writing fan fiction then would I?

**Thank you** **Awenia for correcting my horrible German!**

* * *

Lithuania's Storage Room Cleaning!

Summary: cleaning out your basement can bring back memories of childhood and typically other fond things. But for nations it can bring back secrets that sometimes are better left undisturbed.

_I really should clean out the cellar_. Lithuania thought to himself. It had been decades since he last went through all the clutter and his stuff had been piling up. He walked down the creaking wooden staircase into the dust clouded room. The smell of mildew and mothballs hit his nose immediately making him cough. He fumbled around in the darkness before locating the light-switch on the wall. With the lights now on he could see everything. He silently scolded himself for letting the mess to get this out of hand. The boxes with decade's worth of paper and books had at least a centimeter of dust covering them and there were other boxes filled with artifacts that would have made any museum curator drool. Lithuania made his way carefully through the messiest part of his collection and started rummaging through the older stuff he had. Coins, documents, clothing, paintings, and even a few old photographs. Most of it reminded him of his days with Poland or the partitions. He did his best to shake away the bad thoughts that always seemed to plague him when he thought about those years. Deciding to move on he finally made his way to an old chest that rested undisturbed in the corner. It was rusted in some places and the wood was warped and worn. It bore the faded insignia of the commonwealth on it. Then, He remembered what exactly was inside.

_When was the last time I opened this? _he thought. He forced open the long rusted lid apart and looked inside. There was the soft clang of metal as he reached in and studied his old armor and tunic. The armor was made of both leather and iron and his tunic was the same olive green it had been back then. It bad been large on him all those centuries ago but now it was about his size. His sword and dagger were at the very bottom. Unpolished and dull after years of neglect. All of it was in good condition considering how long it had been in there. Another pair of armor lay in the trunk as well. However this one was all chain mail and entirely metal other than a long white shirt and trousers lay next to his own. On top of them was another sword. But these weren't his own. He lifted up other sword and examined it in the light.

_How did I get this?_ he wondered, running his hand over the flat of the blade. He made a mental check of all of the dings and scratches and realized to whom it belonged.

On a sudden impulse He took out his cellphone without considering the time difference or if he even wanted to talk to the individual in question. It rang twice.

"Hallo? Was zur Hölle? Es ist sechs Uhr morgens,was wollen sie ." The irritated voice on the other end mumbled.

"Sorry Prūsija." He apologized. "But I know that you and your brother are here for the conference next week so I thought you would be awake by 6:00. Besides, I was cleaning up around my house and I found something of yours."

He could hear Prussia groan and roll over in his bed. "Just mail it to Berlin then!"

Lithuania doubted that he could even manage to find a box suitable for his package and even if he did, if it was mishandled, he knew the Prussian would comeback with it and kill him.

"I don't think I can. But even if I could you'll want to pick this up yourself." one of his first memories was of when the albino would spend hours making sure all his equipment was in perfect shape. "I know how _peculiar_ you can get over how people handle your weapons."

The Prussian groaned again. "How would you have one of my guns?"

"It's not one of your guns Prūsija."

"Then what-"

"Take a guess." Liet cut him off.

There wasn't a reply on the other side but Liet could hear the rustling of covers and he got out of his bed.

"Alright. I'll be over soon."

They both hung up the phone.

_He'll be over soon_. He knew the Prussian well enough to know that when he said soon that could be anywhere within 10- 45 minutes and usually he meant the later that gave Lithuania time to think and Time to remember. He looked nostalgically at his old armor. He could recount the ways he had gotten most of the major scratches and dents in it. He thought of the Rzeczpospolita, the Commonwealth, and of Moscow and Grunwald and his young notions of glory.

A sudden slamming of the door jolted him out of his little walk down memory lane.

"Litauen!Where are you!" His intruder yelled.

"DOWN HERE." He yelled back. Lithuania could hear the Prussians Hevesy steps trying to navigate his home before finally finding the staircase to his basement. Running quickly like a child down the rickety wooden steps Prussia appeared.

"How did you get in?" Lithuania inquired.

"It's dangerous to leave you door unlocked." He chided back in mock concern.

Lithuania's head snapped up. "It wasn't unlocked Gilbert."

Prussia laughed that signature laugh of his. Even now it sent chills down Liet's spine.

Gilbert ran to the old chest the other was sitting in front of. "Mein Gott! You really do have it! I thought that it was stolen a long time ago!"

"Don't change the subject! How did you get into my house!" The Lithuanian yelled.

Prussia ignored him completely and took his stuff out of the container.

Lithuania now stood over the other. "Did you break a window? Did you pick the lock!"

Prussia spun around and pointed his sword at his host's neck.

"Why don't you fight me and I'll tell you?" His tone suggested that he was only half joking. XxxHe had a glint in his blood red eyes that made Toris think about how he used to believe that the other nation was cursed. It was that wild look that made the older personifications uncomfortable out of the deeply rooted fear that the former kingdom or Prussia just wasn't quite as former as they would like him to be.

"Gilbert, I don't think that would be a good idea."

That dangerous light was something that no one had seen in several decades, but something that no one could forget. He had been restraining this part of him for a long time. It was harder to tell with Lithuania but he was still the same way. It had been even longer since he last held a sword and he was secretly inching for another chance. Wordlessly the two of them slipped there armor on. Except for the basement setting they looked exactly as they had all those years ago.

When you fight with someone enough you end up learning their style. Even after hundreds of years it was not something that was so easily forgotten. Toris knew the Prussian's style was almost animalistic. He fought almost entirely on the offensive. Although it didn't seem it at first glance, his style was rather sophisticated. He would keep himself defended enough but only when he needed to. And he never did anything without trying to think several steps ahead. Toris saw his enemy's shoulders tense and knew he was going to strike. He braced himself from behind his shield he felt Gilbert's sword make impact and immediately the red eyed devil retracted his sword and slammed the hilt down onto the shield before the Baltic had time to react. The force drove the smaller nation back sever paces. He discarded his shield in favor for an offensive. Prussia saw this opportunity and swept at Lithuania's legs causing him to fall down. He threw his sword away tackled his opponent as he was still down. Lithuania dropped his blade and grabbed the others wrists. They fought, both tried to pin the other down. Prussia somehow managed to get to his feet and grabbed his sword again just as Lithuania made a dive for his own.

_So he wants to fight dirty then?_

Toris, who was still on a lower elevation swept his leg behind the Prussian's knees making the taller man fall before him. Gilbert rolled onto his back and swept again and Toris's leg.

Although he would never admit it Gilbert had sort of a soft spot for the Lithuanian. They had an awkward relationship that only comes after years of mutual respect, hate red, and shared experiences. Gilbert had been disappointed when he saw his former adversary again after they had both been subjugated by the Russians. They were both taken over by the small child from years ago. Prussia had made it out without any major changes in his character but even before the union he could tell the green eyed nation would never be the same. The kid had lost his spine. But not entirely. There would be moments where he would see the old Toris. That old stubbornness, that old will to never completely let go of his traditions. He admired that but after the Russia go to him... But whenever he fought there was no doubt that the old Toris was still in there.

-Omake-

America knocked on the door of Liet's house. Usually he would wait patiently. But something made him want to open the door a little more quickly than usual. He heard someone trip over the coffee table or by the sound of it roll over it and fall over again.

_Shit! Someone's broken into Lithuania's house!_ without another thought. In a heroic gesture, He rammed his shoulder into the door and knocked it off the hinges.

"DON'T WORRY I'll-" he stopped mid-sentence. His brain paused similarly to the rest of the scene as he stood there evaluating the situation at hand.

Prussia was on his back on the floor in a suit of armor about to grab a discarded sword with Lithuania's hair in his free hand. Liet was dressed in a similar fashion and was pinning down the German with his sword to Prussia's neck. Each nation was bleeding in various places. Both of them were sweating profusely, and breathing hard. With their faces less than an inch apart...

"Oh... Hello Mr. America... I didn't know you were coming. " Liet managed in between panting breaths.

"Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and..." America swept the scene with his eyes as he mumbled the rest of his response. Everything seemed to be disheveled. Everything on the counter seemed to be knocked over as if someone was pushed onto it, and there were seemingly random splotches of blood. Lithuania didn't seem like the type that'd be into... He started to reconstruct the scenario in his head. In the meantime the other two got out of there compromising position and helped each other up.

Prussia whipped some blood from his lower lip. "I have no idea what you were thinking but it's not whatever the hell this looks like."

"You see I was cleaning out my basement and I found this old sword and armor of Prussia's that must have gotten mixed up with mine *and I called him Over to get it and then we-"

"Dude, I had no idea you could fight!" America yelled to his former employee.**

Liet turned pink. Prussia threw his arm around him and laughed. "Are you joking! Zis guy is fierce! We used to kick each other's asses all the time!"

"You mean I kicked your ass."

"Not UNTILL you married that polish sissy! - Ow! - hey I thought we were taking a break!"

America just stared at them both in disbelief.

"I'd say he was kicking your ass more than the other way around. I guess I never really thought of Lithuania as the fighting type. I didn't even know you two were bros!

Prussia frowned and Lithuania chuckled a bit. "I haven't fought like that in years but, we're actually evenly skilled." he laughed.

"And we aren't related Dummkopf!" Prussia yelled.

"No dude I meant I didn't know you two were close"

"We aren't close either!"

"Whatever you say man"

America's eyes were gleaming. "but Dude, you've got to teach me how to sword fight."

Lithuania and Prussia exchanged worrisome glances. The thought of America with a sharpened piece of steel was unnerving.

"Don't you already know?" Asked Lithuania.

America shrugged. "Not really. When I was becoming a nation guns and bayonets were already invented so I used those."

"I had to help him with that." Prussia added. He remembered that the kid was a natural, just... careless. He shuddered at the memories.

"So should we teach him?"

**To Be Continued Maybe...If you want there to be a sequel please leave a review!**

**Do you want to know how Prussia broke into Liet's house or do you just want to see Alfred try to be Indigo Montoya? Leave a review for the sequel!**

** (Even if you read this a year from it being published still leave a review!)**

* * *

History Notes:

* referring to the fact that they lived in the same house at several points in history and things got mixed up. Examples of when they were under the same roof would most notably be the Soviet Union, but aside from that Prussia/East Germany and Lithuania have a very long history. After the Teutonic knights lost The Battle of Grunwald also known as The First Battle of Tannenberg, they became Prussia. This is illustrated in Hetalia in the webcomic under the tittle of the Polish Swedish wars as Finland describes seeing the Battle of Grunwald to Sweden. For other information (which is actually seriously interesting) Google the Battle of Grunwald and look into the Northern Crusades and the Wikipedia page ( or if you don't trust that then look into the sources).

Prussia also took part in the Partitions of Poland (Prussia mainly got Polish territory)

For more recent history you could also look up German wolf children

** reference to outsourcing.

The mention of Moscow was meant to be in reference to the fact that MOSCOW WAS A TOTTAL STALKER. Not yet Russia, but Moscow. While reading Europe A History By Norman Davies, I noticed the way that the author described Moscow's attention towards specifically Lithuania. It struck me as creeperish...

GERMAN: "Was zur Hölle"- What the f***

Es ist sechs Uhr morgens- It is six in the morning

was wollen sie- What do you want?

**_But if any of you want to know anything about European history I don't care if it's a year or two after this is published JUST ASK! History is one of my passions and I left out a crap ton of stuff._**

**_ I can even suggest other historically accurate fan fictions for you or tell you what part of the webcomic you need to read_**

**_my specialty is eastern Europe but I'll talk about literally anything that you will let me !_**

** Don't hesitate! I'm as intimidating as a marshmallow peep! **


End file.
